Wiping sheets or wipes have been made from a variety of materials which can be dry or wet when used. Wipes can be moistened with a variety of suitable wiping solutions, and are then usually referred to as wet wipes. Typically, wipes have been stacked in a container in either a folded or unfolded configuration. For example, containers of wet wipes have been available wherein each of the wet wipes stacked in the container has been arranged in a folded configuration such as a c-folded, z-folded or quarter-folded configuration as are well known to those skilled in the art. Sometimes the folded wet wipes have also been interfolded with the wet wipes immediately above and below in the stack of wet wipes. In yet other configurations, the wipes have been placed in the container in the form of a continuous web of material of similarly weakened line connected sheets from the first sheet to the last which includes perforations to separate the individual wipes and which wipes can be stacked on top of each in a fan folded manner or wound into a roll. Such wipes and wet wipes have been used for baby wipes, hand wipes, household cleaning wipes, industrial wipes and the like.
The conventional packages which contain wipes, such as those described above, have typically been designed to be positioned on a flat surface such as a countertop, changing table or the like. Such conventional packages have generally provided a plastic container, tub or package which provides a sealed environment for the sheets or wipes to ensure that they do not get contaminated by the environment surrounding the container or become overly dry in the case of wet wipes. Some of the conventional packages have also been configured to provide one at a time dispensing of each wipe which can be accomplished using a single hand after the package has been opened. Such single handed, one at a time dispensing, often referred to as xe2x80x9cpop-upxe2x80x9d dispensing, is particularly desirable because the other hand of the user or care giver is typically required to be simultaneously used for other functions. For example, when changing a diaper product on an infant, the care giver typically uses one hand to hold and maintain the infant in a desired position while the other hand is attempting to dispense a wet wipe to clean the infant.
However, the dispensing of wipes from such conventional containers for wipes has not been completely satisfactory. For example, this is due at least in part to the configuration of the wipes within the container. In particular, for example, this concerns the relationship of each wipe in the container to each adjacent wipe in the container, such as a stack of wipes. As another example, this can concern the relationship of a group of wipes in the stack to other wipes in the stack if groups of wipes make up the stack of wipes. As yet another example, these relationships between wipes concern, in conjunction with the wipes, the container from which the wipes are dispensed and characteristics thereof.
In response to the difficulties and problems discussed above, for example, a new relationship between two adjacent sheets or wipes, as well as between groups of sheets, enabling improved dispensing, and which may be more cost effective and reliable (e.g., reducing the likelihood of wipe fallback and/or reducing the likelihood of multiple wipes dispensing undesirably), has been discovered. For example, dispensing can be improved or made easier when a wipe is ready for dispensing upon the opening of a resealable wipes dispenser after the initial opening of the dispenser and use of a first wipe in a plurality of wipes. That is, a portion of the wipe is positioned in an orifice of the dispenser sufficiently protruding so a user can readily grasp the same and remove the entire individual wipe without premature tearing or non-dispensing of the top wipe. As another example, xe2x80x9cwipe fallbackxe2x80x9d can occur when a leading wipe in a plurality of wipes separates completely from a following or trailing wipe prematurely, i.e., before a sufficient portion of the following wipe is positioned within the dispenser orifice to remain there for later dispensing after the leading wipe is fully separated or disjointed from the trailing wipe outside the dispenser. In such a fallback situation, the following wipe would need to be re-threaded through the dispensing orifice when its dispensing is next desired. This may not be undesirable if done intentionally, i.e., if maintaining a maximum moisture level for the sheets is desired, e.g., for wet wipes, and if the dispensing orifice is designed to easily accommodate reach-in retrieval of the next sheet. As yet another example, xe2x80x9cmultiple wipesxe2x80x9d dispensing can occur when a leading individual wipe in a plurality of wipes does not timely separate completely from a following individual wipe while the following wipe is still at least partially maintained in the dispensing orifice, i.e., the following wipe dispenses completely out of the dispenser with the leading wipe causing two (or more) wipes to dispense substantially simultaneously. This can be desirable when two (or more) wipes are needed, but if only one is desired, then this is not preferred.
The purposes and features of the present invention will be set forth in and are apparent from the description that follows, as well as will be learned by practice of the invention. Additional features of the invention will be realized and attained by the product and processes particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof, as well as from the appended drawings.
In one aspect, the invention provides a stack of fan folded material. The stack includes at least two clips of fan folded material. Each clip includes a plurality of fan folded sheets, with each sheet joined to at least one adjacent sheet by a weakened line. Each clip is joined to an adjacent clip by a last sheet of one clip being separably joined to a first sheet of a succeeding clip.
In another aspect, the invention provides a stack of fan folded material. The stack includes at least two clips of fan folded material. Each clip includes a plurality of fan folded sheets which can be folded along a machine direction of the sheets, with each sheet joined to at least one adjacent sheet by a weakened line which can also be formed in the machine direction of the sheets. Each clip is joined to an adjacent clip by a last sheet of one clip being adhesively joined to a first sheet of a succeeding clip.
In other aspects, the invention provides a process for forming a stack of fan folded material. This can include various steps and in various orders or as follows: providing an elongate web of material; weakening the elongate web of material along a plurality of lines to form a plurality of panels joined to adjacent panels along the plurality of lines; folding the plurality of panels together; cuffing the plurality of panels to form a plurality of clips; and joining each clip to an adjacent clip by separably joining a bottom portion of one clip to a top portion of a succeeding clip.
In still other aspects, the invention provides a stack of fan folded material. The stack includes at least two clips of fan folded material. Each clip includes a plurality of fan folded sheets, with each sheet joined to at least one adjacent sheet by a weakened line. Each clip is joined to an adjacent clip by a sheet of one clip being separably joined to a different sheet of a succeeding clip.
In yet other aspects, the invention provides a dispensing system for fan folded material. The system includes a dispenser having a base and a top enclosing an interior. A stack of fan folded material can be stored in the interior, with the top including an opening through which the fan folded material can pass to an external position outside the dispenser. The stack of fan folded material includes at least two clips of fan folded material. Each clip includes a plurality of fan folded sheets, with each sheet joined to at least one adjacent sheet by a weakened line. Each clip is joined to an adjacent clip by a last sheet of one clip being separably joined to a first sheet of a succeeding clip.
In still other aspects, the invention provides a dispensing system for fan folded material. The system includes a dispenser including a base and a top enclosing an interior. A stack of fan folded material is stored in the interior, with the top including an opening through which the fan folded material can pass to an external position outside the dispenser. The stack of fan folded material includes at least two clips of fan folded material. Each clip includes a plurality of fan folded sheets, with each sheet joined to at least one adjacent sheet by a weakened line. Each clip is joined to an adjacent clip by a sheet of one clip being separably joined to a different sheet of a succeeding clip.
In still further aspects, the invention provides a process for dispensing a stack of fan folded material from a dispenser. This can include various steps and in various orders or as follows: pulling a first sheet of the material through an opening of the dispenser; separating the first sheet from a subsequent adjacent second sheet of the material at a weakened line between the first and second sheets; pulling a subsequent third sheet of the material through the opening of the dispenser; and separating the subsequent third sheet of the material from a subsequent adjacent fourth sheet of the material at a separably joined interface between the third and fourth sheets, wherein the separably joined interface between the third and fourth sheets is a different type of separably joined interface from the weakened line between the first and second sheets.
In yet further aspects, the invention provides a process for dispensing a stack of fan folded material from a dispenser. This can include various steps and in various orders or as follows: pulling a first sheet of the material through an opening of the dispenser; separating the first sheet from a subsequent adjacent second sheet of the material at a first type of separably joined interface between the first and second sheets; pulling a subsequent third sheet of the material through the opening of the dispenser; and separating the subsequent third sheet of the material from a subsequent adjacent fourth sheet of the material at a second type of separably joined interface between the third and fourth sheets wherein the second type of separably joined interface is a different type of separably joined interface from the first type of separably joined interface.
In yet other aspects, the invention provides various configurations for the weakened line, the wipes per se, and the wipes relative to other wipes such as in a stack of wipes.
In still other aspects, the invention is provided for use in various types of dispensers and for dispensing in various manners such as reach-in dispensing and pop-up dispensing.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmachine directionxe2x80x9d or MD means the length of a fabric or material in the direction in which it is being converted. The term xe2x80x9ccross machine directionxe2x80x9d or CD means the width of fabric, i.e. a direction generally perpendicular to the MD.
As used herein, sheets of the invention are considered xe2x80x9cseparably joinedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cseparably joiningxe2x80x9d (and variations thereof when each sheet of a plurality, e.g., in a stack of sheets, is engaging any adjacent sheet while in the dispenser or package such that withdrawing the leading sheet through the dispenser or package opening also withdraws at least a portion of the following sheet through the opening before the leading sheet and the following sheet separate completely from each other. Such engaging of any adjacent sheet can include a non-interfolded relationship in combination with one or more of the following between adjacent sheets: adhesive, friction, cohesion, fusion bonding (e.g., ultrasonic welding, heat sealing), mechanical entanglement (e.g., needle punching, steam sealing, embossing, crimping), autogeneous bonding, and/or weakened line(s) (e.g., perforations, zones of frangibility, score line(s), crush cutting).
As used herein, when the following sheet that has at least a portion through the opening of the dispenser or package is intentionally maintained in the opening after the leading sheet is completely separated from the following sheet, this is referred to as xe2x80x9cpop-upxe2x80x9d format or dispensing. To be intentionally maintained in the opening means the opening is configured to so maintain the sheet therein, such as through use of a constricting opening or opening being smaller than the sheet in at least one dimension of the sheet.
As used herein, xe2x80x9creach-in xe2x80x9d dispensing is understood to mean having to fetch a wipe out of a container through an opening substantially co-extensive with the walls of the container or through a restricted opening smaller than the perimeter defined by the walls. In either case, the top wipe for dispensing rests on top of the remainder of the stack of wipes and the top wipe needs to be separated from the remainder of the stack each time anew when dispensing is desired. An example of a reach-in dispenser is found in the currently available baby wipes product sold by Kimberly-Clark Corporation of Neenah, Wisconsin under the trade name HUGGIES(copyright) Supreme Care.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of this specification, are included to illustrate and provide a further understanding of the wipes of the invention. Together with the description, the drawings serve to explain the various aspects of the invention.